Voyd
Voyd Before Voyd: Origins Kyle was born in Ukraine in the year 2001 to Daniel Katarn and Bailey Katarn. He also had a younger brother called Kieran Katarn. When Kyle was seven his mother was diagnosed with brain cancer. To try and pay for treatment, Kyle’s father enrolled in the Armed Forces Of Ukraine. Sadly he died during his first battle and shortly after so did Kyle’s mother. Kyle and Kieran were forced to move to New York City in North America with their grandparents to start a new life. When Kyle hit 16 he enrolled in the United States Army to honour his fathers sacrifice and over time he climbed up the ranks up to Rouge Squadron, a squad of special forces troopers, along with his long time friend Caden ‘Cad’ Bane and Edward ‘Eddie’ Lang. Events Of Voyd: Origins During a stormy night in the year 2024, near the border of a Mexican town called Star-Nation, a unidentified object had stuck the ground their. 12 years before their had been a mass invasion from a symbiotic species known as the Klyntar and to stop this from happening again Rouge Squadron was sent to intercept the object. Upon arrival the ship was of Klyntar design and within minutes Kyle was taken as a host of one of the symbiotic alien known as Voyd. Voyd reced havoc along with a second symbiote known as Inferno which had bonded with Eddie Lang until they were cornered by former hero and Secret Sentry leader Red-X. During all the commotion Voyd was able to slip out, leaving Inferno to deal with Red-X who was able to break his leg before being subd and captured. Voyd gave back control to Kyle were he explained and demonstrated it’s power. After being tracked down by Red-X’s men Voyd was able to steal one of their helicopter and gave control back to Kyle as he couldn’t fly to set corse for New York City where Voyd could open up a inter dimensional portal for the rest of the Klyntar to return to Earth once again. During the flight one of the crew woke up after being knocked out and was able to overpower Kyle and the helicopter crashed down into the hillside of a small town called a Berwin in West Virginia. Kyle was so enraged he had been able to use Voyd’s powers to his own advantage and killed the man. They then made their way to the small town where they were ambushed by a horde of Red-X’s troopers and a mutant Russian spy called Titania. They battled for a bit before Voyd was almost captured when a sudden blinding beam off light rained down in the street center and a strange man wearing a black overcoat and a half burnt army mask who assisted Voyd in defeating Titania. After she was beaten Kyle went to thank the man when suddenly he was knocked out by the man. When he awoke he was in a dingy abandoned meatplant in the country side of Wales. With him was the man he had meet at West Virginia along with another man in a gas mask, somesort of omic robot and a man in a business suit who Kyle recognised as Dr. Demetri, CEO of Vought Industries and the former scientist of the Secret Sentry. The other man in the gas mask introduced himself as Roug, a former Secret Sentry member aswell who had sacrificed his own life 12 years ago to stop the Klyntar invasion and was thought of as dead, a omnic called R10-T who Roug had encountered along his journey in the cosmos who claimed to be from a alternate universe were the Klyntar had taken over the universe and had come to warn ours and the man in the burnt army mask was Cad Bane. Roug and R10-T found Cad half dead in the wreckage of the Klyntar ship where Kyle had gained his powers during their search for the two Klyntar. Roug and R10-T brought Cad Bane back to their operations base in the meatplant and gave him the mutant power of invincibility and immune to pain. Cad Bane had been playing along with the so called Sinister Sentrys plans all long and freed Kyle and was able to injure Roug before the group retreated. They discussed what their next plan of action was and by morning Kyle had left Cad and fled back to New York for the next 2 months, helping the police force battle crime. After Red-X had recovered from his injurie, he and Cad Bane were able to recruit Voyd into the Secret Sentry along with Titania, Nightcrawler and Saber. To try and stop the Sinister Sentry from killing the symbiote, Red-X designed a new suit made of nanotechnology and unstable molecules for Kyle to wear during the battle while the symbiote is being protected. The plan doesn’t work and Roug is able to gain the symbiote when suddenly R10-T reveals his true colours and combines the collected symbiotes, including Voyd and Inferno, to summon Toxinn, a world ending entity. Voyd is able to subdue Toxinn before it is able to reach the planets core by using the memories that he and the Voyd symbiote had gained during their short time together. After Toxinns defeat Red-X offers Voyd a place in the Secret Sentry bit he declines wanting to just be ‘New York’s friendly neighborhood hero’ before swinging of into the distance triumphantly. Events Of Voyd: Rise Of Klyntar 2 years after the Battle Of New York, Voyd along with Cad Bane where investigating a former Russian Base during the Russian Civil War just outside the city of Vladivostok in Russia after gaining intel that Scar International were using Human subjects to try and create a mutant formula which would grant its user powers, code names as the ASSEMBLERS, a group of heroes strong enough to rival the Secret Sentry. He was also joined by Roug, Dr. Demetri, Crimson, Ravage and Phantasm who had been broken out of prison because of their actions in the Battle Of New York, who were also their. The group were able to break in but were ambushed by two people, Marg Smerdyakov the Chameleon who could morph into any person on the planet and Elizabeth Bradock the Psylocke who had physic powers. While the others were fighting them a legion of Red-X’s omnics had arrived to assist the group unwillingly after hearing of the ambush. Voyd and Cad were able to find Aleksei Scarkhari who had used one of the mutant serums on himself granting himself heat vision. During the battle Psylocke had been able to use her psychic to enter one of the X Legion drones, E-XP0 mind and became sentient and began questioning his own existence. He thought the Human race was unruly and needed to be exterminated from the universe before they were able to invade other planets. XP0‘s programming didn’t allow for him to injure a Human being unless programmed to. He needed to have a bigger threat then he could ever be to do this extinction level event, the Klyntar. He also needed others to fight against his enemies as he wasn’t able to so along with Psylocke, Chameleon and Scar where able to escape and together and formed the Assemblers. Meanwhile Voyd, Cad Bane And the others were apprehended by the X Legion for breaching the PETRAS Accords and were brought to Vought Tower in New York for questioning. During the questioning news comes out that the Assemblers had broken into the RANC prison in Canada. When the group plus Red-X, Nightcrawler and Saber had arrived the place was in ruins. The Assemblers had broken in to release James Klaw aka the Doomsday, a former Secret Sentry member who threatened to destroy the planet during the Sentry Civil War. During the battle that insure, Doomsday killed Nightcrawler and were able to escape. They couldn’t mourn for long though as the Assemblers struck again this time in the Croaxian Vault in Germany which contained the largest amount of the rares material on the planet and the place which housed Toxinn. By the time the group had arrived the robbery was almost finished. The only way to stop them was by releasing the rampaging monster Toxinn, and that’s what they did. As the others where fighting XP0 revealed his true colours to the Assemblers and left them along with the Croaxium needed to build the inter dimensional portal for the Klyntar. Voyd tried to reason with Toxinn but the more he tried to reason with him, the angrier he got, when suddenly Red-X emerged from the rubble in a bulky Croaxium suit made to witstand each of Toxinns blows. After a massive battle between Toxinn and Red-X with Toxinn coming victoriou, after seeing the death and destruction he had caused, Toxinn snapped out of it and said a last goodbye to Voyd before jumping into the nearby river and swam off. Meanwhile in New York on the highest skyscraper, Vought Tower, XP0 had finished constructinig the portal when Voyd approached him. He explained to Voyd even dead he’d have accomplished his goal when he opened the portal. The endgame was here. The streets of New York were swarmed by Klyntar and people were being taken as hosts left, right and center. Instantly the streets were like war zones, and cities all over the world began to crumble. Voyd knew their was only one way to stop this, the same way Roug had done 14 years ago. Meanwhile the United States Army had sent a nuclear missile towards New York to kill the Klyntar before they spread to far across the planet. XP0 knew that this could end his whole plan and grabs onto the missile to send it up to space. Voyd sees this and knew this was the only way and webbed up onto the back of XP0, hacked into his and took control off his body, and flew himself, the missile and XP0 straight into the portal, supposedly killing himself in the process. Events Of Planet Voyd As Kyle woke up he was in space, around him he saw Klyntar aircrafts going full speed towards Earth, he’d failed. He went towards XP0 to try and fly back into Earths atmosphere but suddenly a blind white light approached the two. He awoke once again in a cell along with XP0, he’d been taken in as a prisoner by the Klyntar. Along with him in the cell was another Human, Nicholas ‘Sam’ Knowles aka Nexus who was a former Nexus Core agent and the son of their founder who was captured during one of their battles and could manipulate energy around him, a psychic Spaniel dog Korki and Boris a babirus who could transform into a destructive monster. Nexus explained that they were all prisoners of war of the Klyntar and that they were forced to battle in Gladiatorial battles. The only way to leave was by winning the grand champion, which they said was realistically impossible alone. Voyd knew he had to help back on Earth so he promised to defeat the grand champion. And by the next day, that’s what he did. As Nexus, XP0, Korki and Boris looked onwards to see the carnage that was about to ensue, Kyle walked out into the arena, surrounded by Klyntar onlookers and in the center was the leader of them all, Spawn son of Voyd. Suddenly the walls of the opposite side of the arena where torn down and from the ashes came TOXINN. Voyd screamed in happiness, exclaming that they were friends, when suddenly Toxinn started running towards Voyd, Voyd tried to reason with him but was unsuccessful and was battered on the floor over and over again. Eventually the Voyd part of Toxinn tried to break through and while Toxinn was trying to fight back against his mind, Voyd ceased the opportunity to destroy Toxinns slave disk, which Toxinn then uses his powers to deactivate the other gladiators slave disks aswell. A big fight ensues and Voyd and Toxinn uses it to escape, along with a reluctant XP0 and Nexus, Gray, Korki and Boris in Nexus is old Nexus Core assault aircraft. The group then gets engaged in a dogfight and eventually won. As the group left the planet along with Earth, Voyd stated the danger his species was in and how they needed to be helpe but Nexus said that they’d need backup from the Nexus Core and the Galactic Federation which was a major galactic or intergalactic organization which controlled significant areas of the universe. For 2 months the Cosmic Sentries become bounty hunters taking on any job they can along with Shadow Lance and Vaughan, legendary outlaws. After gaining a name for themselves they approach the Galactic Federation for help. Emperor Momin declined saying the Humans were a primitive species and their extinction means nothing for their Empire. The Cosmic Sentries decide to go to Earth alone but not before Nexus is approached by his father Captain Krayt. He tries to convince him to come back to him and join the Nexus Core again but he declines calling him a dead beat dad for not rescuing him from the Klyntar for over 2 years. The group then set course for Earth to find it swarmed with Klyntar ships and the planet in chaos. Events Of World War Voyd As they approach the surface of Earth in their cloaked Nexus Core cargo craft they are discovered by the Klyntar fleet and their ship is shot down and crashes in the streets of New York City. As they battle the neve ending hordes of Klyntar, a explosion from under the road blasts th Klyntar of their host because of the sound from the rubble appeared Oblivion aka Peter Meeko, former Secret Sentry member after the first Battle Of New York in 2024, leading one of the four main factions of the Age Of Klyntar the Omen Gang. During Voyds time exploring the galaxy along with the Cosmic Sentries the Earths survivors had fallen into four factions, the Omens who ruled most of North America, the Aztecs who ruled the countries of Africa and Europe, the Glockenspiels who ruled parts of Europe who were at war with the Aztecs and the Junkers who ruled the countries of Australia, New Zealand and the Philippines. After killing th remaining Klyntar and saving the survivors, Oblivion brings the gang down into their underground tunnels going around the entirety of New York. During this time Oblivions fell in love with a woman known as Blitz aka Emily Redline and had a 1 month old child called Ivan ‘Ive‘ Meeko. Along with the Omen Gang was Cad Bane, Saber, Roug, Dr. Demetri, Ravage, Crimson, Phantasm And Klaw who had also survived the invasion aswell. With everyone now together they devise a plan, with Nexus is energy manipulation they could blast the device built by XP0 to unleash the Klyntar on top of Vought Tower which would send a deafening sound all over the planet which would kill everyone of the Klyntar on the ground and in orbit. Category:Secret Sentry Category:Heroes